With the increase of computing power in a mobile device, such as a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC), a plurality of applications are able to operate in the mobile device at one time.
When multiple applications are running at a same time, the capacity of a system memory of the mobile device decreases, and multi-tasking issues may arise.
To overcome these issues, a data swap operation may be used. In a data swap operation, data stored in the system memory that is used in an application but does not operate on front-ground is moved to an external memory device. During the data swap operation, all of the data to be moved may be compressed in order to increase the transmission speed of the data moved to the external memory device and the lifespan of the external memory device.